I'll Always be with You
by cassidyandlexii
Summary: This story is about Edward and his two sisters.They get separated when they are young. The sisters find a new family. Edward has a hard time moving on, but soon finds a new family. What will happen? Read and find out. :D. Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people we are eating brownie mix so me and my friend were inspired to write this my name is Cassidy and

**My name is lexi and we decided to write a story**

**So enjoy and please review and excuse the spelling mistakes**

I'll Always Be With You It Started With Brownie Mix 

_"Eddie Eddie!!!! Please make us some brownie mix," said a blonde straight haired, blue eyed, short little, beautiful 6 year old. "OH PLEASE EDDIE!!!" shouted a brown curly haired, blue eyed, short little, beautiful 6 years old that looked like the other 6 year old. Edward sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to share some with me." Edward walked into the kitchen and said to himself "Darn I hate it when they do that. They are to darn adorable for there own good." The two little six year olds walked into the kitchen after Edward and said, "Since we are such good angles we will help you." "Awwwwwwwww… thanks you guys. You are the best little twin sisters any older brother could ask for."_

_After they finished making the mix, they decided to go sit by the fire and talk while eating brownie mix. As they were eating, the blonde six year old asked, "So Eddie, who's your girlfriend?" Blushing, Edward said, "I don't have a girlfriend, April." The brown haired girl stood up with her hands on her hips and said, "And why don't you have a girlfriend?" "I've been too busy taking care of you guys and Ms. Brewster, Katie," Edward replied. "Well don't let us and that old lady hold you back Eddie!" said April, now standing up too. Edward laughed at their strict tone, like their mother's tone used to be before she died and their father joined the army soon after her death. _

_"Your all the ladies I need at the moment. Except for the old lady next door I could live without her." All three of them started laughing for what seemed like hours. They were truly the perfect family, all three of them. All of the sudden the door flung open; it was Ms. Brewster. __**"GET DOWN, GET DOWN, GET DOW.." CRASH.**__ The three children stared frightened at the sight of the ceiling falling on what was just Ms. Brewster._

_April and Katie started to scream as blood splattered all over them. Edward tried to calm them down and said, "Shhhhh, it's going to be alright." 'We need to get out of here,' thought Edward. Picking the twins up into his well-built arms, he ran out of the apartment looking for a way out. Gliding gracefully down the stairs and out the front door, he was greeted by bombs exploding above their heads. He put the girls down under a big old oak tree that had fallen down years ago. Edward told them to stay put while he goes to find out what's going on. The girls, crying, plead him to stay. "Please Eddie, don't leave us," said both of the twins. "I wont be long, don't worry," he said assuring, then ran off. _

_A Fireman ran by and caught a glimpse of the girls and shouted to one of his body's to come over, and help carry the girls to safety. The girls tried to tell them that their big brother will be back in a minute, but they wouldn't listen._

**5 minutes later**

_Edward came back to find the girls not under the tree, and started panicking. "April, Katie where are you?" His eyes started to fill with tears. Looking around he started to panic even more. Little did he know that there was a bomb heading his way. He noticed people pushing past him trying to get away. He heard them scream __**"BOMB, BOMB, BOMB." **__As he looked over his shoulder the bomb exploded right behind him. His eyes growing larger at the sight he started running as fast as he could and hid in the woods._

How did you like the flash back? I hope you had as much of fun reading it as we did writing it even though it was sad. Please review!!!

**Cassidy and Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi we decided to update another chapter hope you enjoy 

**Cassidy and Lexi**

I'll Always be With You 

**I'm Desperate to see My Sisters**

**6 years later**

"Anything else sir?" "Yes, please get me another whiskey." "But sir that's like your 10th one." "SO!!!" Edward growled. "Your drunk!!!!" yelled the lady behind the bar. Edward got up hastily and walked out. On the streets he saw many German soldiers pass by with guns and so forth. Its been 6 years since the war had started and 6 years since he saw his sisters, and in those 6 years all he has been doing is getting drunk to wash away the memories.

Ever since that day, he never really had a place to call home. Edward was always walking around, form bar to bar, hoping desperately for the memories to disappear. Placing his hands in his pockets, Edward walked aimlessly down the now empty streets. As he turned the corner, he heard a little girl giggling. He whipped his head around to see a girl with straight blonde hair. Edward felt his heart skip a beat. He ran over to the little girl calling, "April? April!" He turned the girl around just to be disappointed. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. That wasn't his little sister, but another girl with the same hair.

"Sorry I thought you were…." He couldn't get his sisters name out it was too hard. "I thought you were someone else." The little girl was holding what looked like to be a new porcelain doll. "Its ok," said the little girl smiling. He smiled slightly back still drunk as ever. As Edward turned around he saw a German ready to fire at the little girl. **BANG!!!!** In the blink of an eye the bullet darted through the air. Not even thinking Edward jumped in front of the little girl. Edward cried in pain once the bullet made contact with his skin. It hit him right in the chest above his left peck. The little girl screamed at the sight of the blood coming out of his chest. He wasn't even thinking when he said, "Shhhhhhh, its going to be alright." 'Its not safe for her here, I have to get her out of here' thought Edward which put a flash back in his head, but he shook the thought off all he cared about was getting this little girl to safety.

He scooped the girl up in his arms, and then went into a store. A woman about the age of 25 and had red hair ran up to him and took the little girl out of his arms. She said, "Thank you sir, and are you alright your bleeding, a lot?!?" "Yeah," he said slurring his words. Edward walked out of the store, towards the woods dizzily. Wobbling past the trees, he heard gunshots not to far away. He went and sat down since the pain was too much for him to handle. Laying his back against an oak tree, he said, "I want brownie mix, I want my old life back, and I want my sisters!" He started to sob loudly. Just before he felt darkness take over him, he said, "I think I see the light…"

**Sorry for the short chapter, we will try to make them longer.**

**Lexi and Cassidy**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people its Cassidy today im on my own

Hey people its Cassidy and Lexii. I hope u like this chapter. And I would like u guys to know that the first chapter that lexii and I wrote won me a place in this thing called authors anthology. And Lexii wrote a poem about a stalker and she also has a place in author's anthology. When I get the poem from lexii or she posts it herself u will be able to c it. I also won the talent show when I sang. On with the story

**And we do not own twilight all credit goes 2 Stephanie. AND THE CROWD CHEERS HURRAY!! SHE IS A WONDERFUL AUTHOR.**

Chapter 3

"Hey! SIS! The movies about to begin!" called a long blonde straight haired, blue eyed, short, but not so little anymore, beautiful 12 year old.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, god April your so… what's the word? Oh yeah IMPATCIENT!!" said a long brown curly haired, blue eyed, short, but not so little anymore, beautiful 12 year old that looked almost identical to the other 12 year old.

Katie, the brown curly haired 12 year old, walked into the room with some brownie mix, a bowl of popcorn, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. April grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted some into her mouth. Then she squirted some into the popcorn. "God April, your such a piggy. You have to share. Hand the bottle over here." Then Katie squirted the syrup into her mouth. "You know what would go good with this? Some whip cream from a can," said Katie.

"You know what would go good with the brownie mix?" asked April.

"What?"

"A brother that I miss dearly."

"April, I know, I miss Edward too," April and Katie's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Awwwww……….. I thought you guys were over that," said a handsome, tan, shaggy brown haired, brown-eyed 13-year-old guy. He walked over to April, sat down next to her, pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead, and whipped away her tears.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be here. You hate the movies we pick out," sobbed more than said Katie. Katie got up walked over to a blonde haired, blue eyed, tall, tan, handsome 13-year-old guy that was standing in the doorway, and hugged him. "Hey Brad glad to see you."

"Hey babe. We just thought that it has been exactly six years since you lost your brother and moved to Colorado, and we knew you guys would be kind of sad. So we decided to come here and make you feel better, and I think we can handle another chick flick. What is the movie if you don't mind me asking?" asked the blonde haired 13-year-old guy. Katie grabbed his hand, tears drying, lead him to the couch, and sat down.

"It's not a Cinderella Story again is it, or Sister of Traveling Pants?" asked the shaggy brown haired guy.

"No Kyle, we are actually watching A Walk to remember, and I like those movies," said April still not fully recovered from crying.

Kyle smiled, "I love that movie. It is sad though. I even cried when I saw it." Everyone was staring at him; Brad and Katie stared at him in disbelief then they burst out laughing, and April starred at him passionately, eyes full of love and sincerity, and understanding.

"I cried too. That was so sensitive of you. My sister didn't cry though. Katie likes all those scary blood and guts movies. I like those movies too, but I like and love my chick flicks. I already know you prefer the scary movies. But when I did cry I felt kind of stupid. It must have been so hard for you if it was hard for me." Kyle starred at April.

"You understand me so well. I love you so, so, so much April. Do you know that?" said Kyle lovingly.

"Yeah I do know that and I'm glad to know that. I love you too Kyle more than you know. Do you know that?" said April just as lovingly. Kyle smiled, shook his head up and down, and kissed April, but this time on the lips.

"What a bunch of softies," whispered Katie to Brad.

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other. Which explains why they are dating. It kind a reminds me of that lovie dovie movie we saw in the movie theater, but we didn't like it," Brad whispered to Katie. Katie nodded her head in agreement. April and Kyle starred into each others eyes for five more minutes until Brad said, "We better start the movie. We gotta be out of here before Katie and April's parents get home from work. You know how their dad is."

"Oh, god, dad he would be pissed to see you guys here! He dislikes you guys a lot, especially Kyle. They will be home about 10 pm lets start the movie," said April.

"Wait why does he hate Kyle more than me."

"Because unlike you I do stuff with his daughter. You haven't even kissed Katie yet," said Kyle all proud.

"It is nothing to be proud of Kyle. Daddy likes Brad more because he is smart and he thinks before he does anything and that's why I love him so much, and you all you do is screw around with my sister. You're not very smart unlike my Brad. Brad being smart allows me to go out more," said Katie calmly.

Brad was pretty fumed about how Kyle was bragging that he has done so much with April. So, without thinking like he usually does, because he was so mad and he didn't even hear a word of what Katie said, he said, "Oh yeah. Watch this Kyle." He picked Katie up, her not having a clue of what he was doing, set her on his lap, and kissed her. Really kissed her, very passionately too. April and Kyle starred at the sight in front of them. After Brad and Katie broke apart from the kiss. Katie smiled. There was their Dad looking more pissed than when he walked in on April and Katie having a spin the bottle party without permission.

"She like it, she liked it," said Kyle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!! BRAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SMART BOY!! AND HERE YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH MY INOCENT CHILD!! MY GOOD GIRL!! KATIE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU BEING MY GOOD GIRL AND APRIL BEING THE TEENAGER I SHOULD LOCK UP FOREVER!! OHHHHHHHHHH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BRAD!! KYLE GO HOME!!"

"Yes sir."

"I'll walk you out Kyle," said April

"Not so fast April up to your room!"

"Fine," said April not caring because she was going to climb down from her balcony to say goodbye to him any way. April winked at Kyle and immediately knew her plan.

"I CAN'T BEILIVE YOU BRAD!! I'LL GIVE YOU 60 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!"

"Well sir I love your daughter. I wouldn't do anything to hurt your daughter. It was just the timing and it was so romantic, and so perfect and I wouldn't do anything stupid. I wasn't thinking." Katie's dad looked suspiciously at Katie and Brad.

Katie's dad was perfect at telling if someone was lying, "There is more that you are not telling me. I believe all of that you already you said, but there is more I know it."

Brad was just about to crack and he did. "It was because Kyle was bragging about how much he has done with April and how I haven't even kissed Katie, I was angry, and I thought about it and what if Katie only thought I was a friend and nothing more. You know that we have been dating a while and I didn't want Katie to change her mind because I love her so much." And because Katie and April's dad was in kind of in a good mood from a good day at work with getting a raise, and Brad was so scared he had to tell the truth so it was all real.

"I guess I can change the rules for my daughters' happiness. APRIL, KYLE I KNOW YOUR OUTSIDE AND APRIL I KNOW THAT YOU SNUCK DOWN THE BALCONY TO MAKEOUT WITH KYLE SO YOU GUYS CAN COME IN!! I'M NOT MAD JUST COME IN!!"

April walked in with a face of shock and Kyle came in looking scared. April's dad hit Kyle across the head, but the dad's face didn't look mad. "God!! How did you know that we were going to be out there?!" questioned April.

"I can read minds." April was about to say 'Really' so her dad added, "April honey I'm kidding. I just figured out your secret code last night after taking notes on your body language for months. One of the reasons I hit Kyle over the head was that his body language was he wanted to touch you then he did oh boy do I want to kill Kyle." April looked shocked again. Kyle looked relived, but a little afraid because of the last part of his girlfriend's dad wanting to kill him.

"So, Daddy you were just about to say you were going to change the rules for our happiness," said Katie interested. April, Katie, Brad, and Kyle were smiling; Kyle was smiling the biggest smile.

"Yeah, I was going to say I am no longer going to be up tight, over protective father. I am going to allow you guys to date…"

"But you knew we were dating already?"

"Yeah, but now I'll be okay with it. Before it kind of broke my heart to see you girls with them instead of me. When I adopted you girls when you were six I was thrilled, and I guess I didn't want to share you, but then those guys came in the picture, and it hurt because it was like you were choosing them over me. And we can have that rule on three conditions, you love your old man more than them until your married at least, no sex until your married… " Kyle's smile faded and April noticed and hit him as if telling him it wasn't going to happen till she was married anyway. "Nice hit April." April smiled and Kyle looked bummed out.

"Oh yeah Kyle I have the pants in this relationship," said April all proud she figured that out

"Yeah, that's what you think babe."

"Yeah it is what I think and it is true." Kyle smiled and shook his head in a no way. "Please at least let me believe I wear the pants." Kyle smiled and nodded his head apparently that was okay with him. "Okay, since we have that figured out, continue Daddy."

"Right, and the last condition is you still have to spend time with me." April looked sad. "I'm not going to go on the dates with you. You know hang out with me, well, sometimes at least."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate you for making this decision," said Brad, the suck up.

"Really?! Yeah, Brad you're a good man, and good news I still like you more than Kyle. Brad chuckled then went right back to Katie, Kyle didn't seem to care. Kyle and Brad started thinking about how lucky they are so lucky to have these girls.

"Daddy, this means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means… a lot to all of us. Would you like to watch a movie with us? Because you know because you have to hang with us… how about starting now?" said April just as much as a suck up as Brad was.

"Sure, I'd love too." Kyle put his arm around April and Brad put Katie on his lap. Their dad didn't like what he was seeing, but decided to stay calm.

"Why is there chocolate in the popcorn?" asked Kyle, Brad, and April and Katie's father, Paul, when they put their hands in the popcorn bowl and now were all sticky. Katie and April started laughing. The guys didn't understand what was so funny.

"We love you guys," said Katie and April. For a moment April and Katie forgot about how sad and depressed they were earlier because of their brother, who they were pretty sure was dead. Until later that night after Brad and Kyle left and their dad went too bed. April just lay on the couch crying until she fell asleep. Katie tearing up herself put a blanket over April. Katie went to a cupboard to get the photo album. That night she fell asleep crying, and hugging the photo album with pictures of April, Edward, and her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its Cassi hope you like this chapter.

**YOU THOUGHT WE OWNED TWILIGHT! WE WISH! Stephanie Meyer owns it.**

Chapter 4

"Is he dead?" asked a voice that Edward does not know. The voice was kind of pixie like. That's what that voice reminded him of. How he even knows what a pixie sounds like? I don't know.

"No," said another voice. "If we don't help him he will be. He has lost a lot of blood. Bella I think you should bite him."

"WERE KEEPING HIM!" said a very excited voice and a voice that seemed like she didn't want to even have Edward around at this very moment it sounded kind of disgusted. It takes a minute for Edward to process what they are saying. 'Who the hell is Bella? BITE ME! Bella is going to bite me? It doesn't make any sense. Why would Bella, anyone in that matter, bit me? And keep me? What does that even mean? I am probably hearing things. Maybe I am just a little loony after getting drunk and getting shot in the chest. What if those people are god and they are trying to save me? That still doesn't explain why Bella, or anyone in that matter, would bite me. I'M CONFUSED!! IT IS NOT MAKING ANY SENCE!!' Edward thought. ' Maybe they shouldn't save me, whoever they are. Maybe I should stop thinking. Yeah I think I'm going to stop thinking. See you in heaven, or hell is an option too. Edward felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"There that should do the trick. He'll wake in three days. He'll feel no pain because I'm going to slip this pill that will make him sleep for those 3 days."

"Who wants too play UNO!" was the last thing Edward heard, but then he was out cold.

Sorry for the short chapter. We will update soon.

3 days later

"UNO!" Said a booming voice. Edward opened his eyes.

"Hey look he is awake!" said an excited motherly voice. Edward still didn't see anything until a head appeared over him. It was a guy, his eyes were topaz a very light topaz color, his face was very pale looking, his hair looked silky and brown, his face was flawless, and his cheek bones hard and defined.

"Are you god?" asked Edward still a little drunk.

The person that was starring at Edward started laughing, "He's hilarious. No, sorry to burst your bubble but your alive."

"Hi I'm Carisle. This is my wife Esme and these kids right here, they are our pain in the butt kids, and this one is Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and the worst Emmett."

"Hi, I'm Edward. And I'm freaked out! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Edward screamed a little overwhelmed

"Okay. You were shot 3 days ago, and you lost a lot of blood. We are vampires, we are good vampires, and we saved you. Bella here saved your life actually; she is the one that spotted you, so be thankful. AND STOP YELLING AT US! We had Bella bite you and now you're a vampire," said Emmett. Edward got off the couch, he was so overwhelmed, and started to run out of the house. Emmett stopped him, holding him in a headlock. "It won't do much better running then you'll start hurting people and we can't have that happen, can we? Now calm down and except yourself for who you are now." Edward calmed down a little scared because Emmett is big and looked really strong. Then Emmett let Edward go.

"And who am I now? I already know that now I'm a vampire is there anything else?"

"You seem quite calm after we just told you, you are a vampire? How much do you already know about us type of vampires?" asked Bella curious. With the mention of Edward being calm, they looked at Jasper, and Jasper looked back shaking his head no too them. 'I don't know about you, but I think he is a sexy vampire at that. I mean he was handsome before I turned him into a vampire, but now DAMN he is SEXY! This really sucks; I wasn't expecting this to happen. OMG I can't believe myself!' thought Bella. Edward smiled at this a little shocked not knowing Bella thought it and not said it, Carlisle was thinking really hard he seemed confused, Esme thankful for another son hoping for one that is at least more of a gentlemen or at least one better than Emmett boy I don't think she would be able to handle another Emmett, Alice so excited she could barley stand still, Bella she felt kinda... nervous I guess you could say, Emmett and Rosalie were starring into each other's eyes they didn't care about Edward anymore, well for the moment at least, they were to busy thinking about how much they loved each other.

"AHHHH... TO MUCH EMOTION. HAVE TO ESCAPE ALL THE EMOTION!" yelled Jasper about to fall on the ground crying any second, and he ran out of the house.

Alice followed him. "Jasppy wait for me!" yelled Alice.

"Alice... please no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... PLEASE ALICE DON'T MAKE ME KEN BARBIE AGAIN!" screamed Jasper in terror. Edward smiled still thinking about what he thought Bella said.

"Bella did you just call me a SEXY vampire?" Everyone looked at Edward weird.

"No! But I did think it! Hey how do you know I thought that?" Edward shrugged he really had no idea. Alice and Jasper still haven't come back from outside, but no one noticed as if them not being there was the most natural things in the world.

Carisle smiled and said, "I have a theory, but I am pretty sure it is pretty clear that our new member of the family has a power..."

Everyone looked at him telling him with their eyes to keep going on. Carisle went over the situation in his head. "I think Edward can read minds. Here son try it on me. Just concentrate." Edward did concentrate. 'Nod your head if you can hear my thoughts Edward.' Edward nodded his head. "I call family meeting. So, we can answer all of Edwards's questions. Alice Jasper come in here!" Alice came in smiling the biggest pearly white smile Edward has even seen. Jasper came in to he wasn't smiling, but he was wearing a lot of makeup the whole big deal of makeup that a girl like Alice and Rosalie would, his blonde curly hair was straightened so he would look like a girl, and he was wearing a dress over his shirt and pants and it looked as if Alice had to wrestle him into the dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people its Lexii alone

**Hey people its Lexii alone. Hope you like the chapter.**

**YOU THOUGHT WE OWNED TWLIGHT! HA HAHAHAHA! WE WISH! IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

Chapter 5

Katie woke up to the sound of someone running. Yawning while rubbing her puffy red eyes, she put the photo album back. That's when she heard something in the bathroom. Rushing in, she saw April hunched over the toilet making gagging sounds. Katie gently pulled April's hair out of her face while rubbing her back. This happens every year for the last 6 years. April would get so depressed her body couldn't handle it and she would start to throw up.

'But its nothing compared to what I did a year ago,' Katie thought. It was a painful memory, for her, Katie, unable to take the pain decided to cut herself. But before the knife touched her skin, Brad came into her room and was able to stop her. That night even though she was lying in Brad's arms, she never felt so lonely in her life.

"Did you get it all out?" Katie asked in a soft gentle voice. She handed the sick girl a cloth. "Yeah," April finally managed to say while whipping her mouth. The two girls were silent for a moment. "I feel like I'm so weak. I mean, here I am, puking my guys out while your helping me," April whispered. Katie started to hug her sister as she said, "You are not weak; that's just the way your body handles all the stress and depressing ness. Your way is much more healthy than my cutting."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me," April said still embraced in Katie's hug. The other sister smiled at her, then said, "Don't worry, its okay. I had Brad with me that night. And besides; you should feel honored I'm hugging you now." At this both sisters laughed. Their giggling was interrupted when the phone rang.

They walked into their kitchen, where the phone was ringing on the marble counter. April pressed the speaker button so her and her sister could listen in like they always did. Said girl was starring at the dark blue walls of the room, while the other was looking through the fridge to see what's for breakfast.

"Hello? May we speak to Katie and April?" "It depends who 'we' is," said Katie, fully aware who was talking. "Don't even recognize your own boyfriend's voice? OUCH! That has to hit home, hey Brad? My girl April would always recognize my voice." "I'm sorry, but do I know you. And I have a boyfriend," April says smiling back. "Hits home, hey Kyle?" "Shut up!" "No. You shut up." "When you two boys are done argueing, tell us why you called?" April asked. "Since your dad's not home, we were planning on coming over in 25 minutes. Okay? Okay, well see you then!" Just then the phone clicked off after what Kyle said, answering himself and everything.

"The nerve of them! Don't they know it takes me at least 20 minutes to shower! Giving me no time for makeup and choosing an outfit!" April said fuming. Katie, shoving a red starburst in her mouth said, "Race yah to the shower!"

With that, both girls charged towards the bathroom, but because of her headstart Katie made there first. Currently mad at Kyle April decided to torcher him. Going into her lime green room and looking through her closet she decided to wear one of her sexiest outfits. Taking a dark purple strapless shirt that showed off her curves and a faded jean mini skirt that was way to short, but thought it was a nice touch. April thought of herself as the cruilest person in the world. 'And he's getting none of this!'

As April waked in the bathroom, Katie walked out in a towel. "You should be thankful I took a 5 minute shower," Katie said to her sister. "And that I am," April said back as she stared her shower. Katie, one who felt a towel didn't cover up enough, ran into her soft red room. Going through her closet she picked out a tight black shirt that said 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems!' and dark jean shorts, that went to mid thigh, to wear with it.

Slipping those on, she put her brown hair into a pony tail and put in white stud earings. Looked at herself in the mirror double checking herself to make sure she didn't forget anything, she quickly headed to the bathroom to find April in there fully dressed, Katie started to smile, "I kinda feel sorry for Kyle," as though reading April's mind. "Don't worry, we'll make up later," April said as they both started to put some light make up on.

"Don't you mean make out instead?" Katie said smirking. "Just like you and Brad did the other night. By the way, how was it?" April retorted grinning. Katie turned cherry red before stomping out of the room embarrassed. April started to laugh when she heard Katie mumble, "He is on hell of a kisser to tell the truth." April finished up by putting in hoop earings and leaving her hair down.

Katie, who was busy making bacon and scramble eggs, notice April come in and start making the toast. "Did you read dad's note on the fridge yet?" Katie asked while cracking her third egg. It was tradition for there dad to leave a note before he left for work at 6:30 in the morning. He would usually get home at about 4 p.m., giving the girls an hous and a half to be with their boyfriends on school days. But today was Friday, and they had school off.

"I'll read it out loud," April stated as she made her way over to the fridge. "To my favorite girls in the world. I would like to dedicate this poem to you:

Mr. Toad who was sitting on a stone

_Was bored to the bone_

_He didn't know what to do_

_But he had to go to the lue_

_He sat there croaking and eating his flies_

_Bored as I would be at a meeting_

_A French man_

_Who took Mr. Toad and fried him in a pan_

So to show our love to Mr. Toad, I plan to take you out to a French restraunt tonight, just the three of us.

_**Love,**_

_**Dad"**_

Both of us started to laugh at the poem he wrote. "Well, at least we know it was him that wrote it," Katie said to her sister still laughing. The food was finally done as the two of them set the table for four people. "MMMMM… Katie's cooking. It is a good thing I didn't eat breakfast yet," said Brad while wrapping his arms around Katie's waist embrassing her in a hug. "You guys have perfect timing," April said as she pecked Kyle on the lips.

"any reason why you're all dressed up?" Kyle asked April while looking her over. "Katie, Daddy, and I are going to a French restraunt tonight," April replied. "Don't belive us read the note on the fridge," Katie added giggling. Both boys looked over the letter on the fridge before bursting out laughing. "Your dad is a pretty good poet," Brad commented laughing. "No, now. Let's stop laughing at my dad's creativity, also known as the cheesy poem, and start to eat this lovely meanl my sister and I made," Katie said taking a seat at the table.

The others shortly followed and started to dig in. Nearly halfway finished, they started to talk about what to do. "We could go swimming," Kyle said. "No thanks perv. I prefer to watch a movie," offered Brad. "Yeah, but we watched one last night. How about the fair," Katie pressed. "I heard there was going to be a concert in central park. We could go to that then take a walk," April suggested. "Sounds good, What about you guys?" Katie asked. Both guys grinned and nodded their head in agreement. "The park it is!" Kyle exclaimed, to have bacon thrown at him by Brad, "Sorry dude I couldn't resist," he said smirking. We all laughed excited about the day ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY YOU GUYS

**HEY YOU GUYS**

**HEY YOU GUYS!! LEXII COULDN'T JOIN ME TODAY. IF YOU HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT YET THIS IS CASSIDY. THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY FUN CHAPTER. IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT THE PARK.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I WISH WE DID THAT WOULD BE SO COOL**

**LAST TIME ON ILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU:**

**The others shortly followed and started to dig in. Nearly halfway finished, they started to talk about what to do. "We could go swimming," Kyle said. "No thanks pervert. I prefer to watch a movie," offered Brad. "Yeah, but we watched one last night. How about the fair," Katie pressed. "I heard there was going to be a concert in central park. We could go to that then take a walk," April suggested. "Sounds good, What about you guys?" Katie asked. Both guys grinned and nodded their head in agreement. "The park it is!" Kyle exclaimed, to have bacon thrown at him by Brad, "Sorry dude I couldn't resist," he said smirking. We all laughed excited about the day ahead of us.**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**AFTER THE FOOD FIGHT:**

Everyone one broke down laughing and looked at themselves all covered in what was supposed to be there breakfast. "Well at least we ate most of it," said Kyle positively.

"Everyone ready to go?" April asked excitedly. Kyle, Brad, and Kate shook there head yes.

"But do you think you could change babe?" April shook her head no. "Can I touch you then?" April shook her head no again. Kyle knew that she was going to cave in the look on her face knew that she couldn't even stay away from him that long, and he wanted to make it go faster. He didn't care if she changed he just wanted to torture him like she was torturing her. "Ok. Lets get going then." April was suspicious for a minute and Brad has known Kyle long enough to know what he was thinking of.

"Lets walk," said Katie always conscious of the environment.

"Walking would be nice," added Brad.

"You know you guys belong together," April said compassionately. "Just like me and Kyle." As they walked out the door to find there will be a cloudy day ahead of them.

Kyle nodded his head. "Love you too babe. Well lets get walking."

April laughed. "Okay lets get a move on Kyle apparently is anxious to get to the park," said April still a little suspicious. Kyle smiled, trying not to look evil, but he got evil, which did not help April's suspicions.

April will be on her guard, and Kyle knew that, but Kyle was so sure his plan would work he didn't even worry. "Aren't the sights in Denver, Colorado beautiful," He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, if you think this is beautiful you would love Italy," Kate said nicely to Kyle.

Brad pulled Kate into a hug, "Please don't do anything that you will regret, like the one time you almost cut your wrists. I promise we will send a search party for your brother Edward soon."

Katie gave Brad a confused look, then she looked sad, but then smiled and said, "I have to say thank you again. Thank you for worrying about me it means a lot to know that you care for me, and thank you for being there for me that day and stopping me from what could have been the biggest mistake of my life. You are so sweet, but that's not what I meant. WOW I HAVE THIS SUDDEN CRAVING FOR CEREAL!" Everyone laughed at the sudden randomness of Kate. Kate was even laughing, April was laughing so hard that she tripped and fell because she couldn't see because tears were blurring her vision; she even fell down three stairs. Her falling caused all of to end up on the ground laughing even harder than before. They finally arrived at the floor, which is surrounded with people, at the Greek Theater floor in Civic Center Park.

The band was at center stage, and Katie couldn't believe it, it was Linkin Park playing her favorite song, Numb! Katie was gong crazy, screaming her head off. She was louder than anyone else in the crowd. They moved there way closer to the stage. Finally they were so close they could touch the stage! Kyle knew it was April's dream so he suddenly pulled April into his arms, with very little effort since she was so tiny, and put her on his shoulders. She didn't realize that it was Kyle picking her so she screamed in fright, but once she realized what was going on she screamed louder than before, not in fright though but in excitement. Brad did the same as Kyle and put Kate on his shoulders.

April and Kate started to sing the lyrics with the band:

Chorus:  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
An' every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus:  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

Chorus:  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Soon the song was over, and Kate and April had been laughing so hard that they had to go pee really bad.

"Kyle put me down please." Kyle took April off his shoulders laughing at how proper she was. April had her feet on the ground, and she was still a little giggly. Soon after Kate was on the ground too still a little giggly.

"We will be back in a minute," yelled the to girls still not able to stop laughing. Music was still playing really loud, preventing Kyle and Brad from hearing what they said.

"WHAT!?" yelled Kyle over the noise? The girls rolled their eyes, and grabbed the guy's hands and dragged them away from the stage. Once they were far enough away just so they could hear what each other say.

"We will be right back," April said. The guys nodded their heads and headed over to a bench.

"Be back soon," said Kate.

As soon as the girls were out of sight Brad said, "Those are some great girls."

"Yeah they are. I remember the first day I met April…" Kyle paused and thought really hard.

"Go on…."

"Um, Ah, Um. I forgot," Kyle said rubbing the back of his head.

"You just said you remembered!" Brad said hitting Kyle on the back of the head.

Kyle shrugged. "Its just like one of those minutes when you want to say something but then forget. OH MY GOD I SOUND LIKE APRIL!"

Brad mouthed the word wow. "Wonder what is taking the girls so long," said Brad.

"No one knows dude. No one knows."

"_**ATTENTION LADYS AND GENTLEMEN OR IN MY WORDS ATTENTION DUDES WE HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT! YOU GUYS LIKE THE SHOW!"**_Everyone scream and Kyle and Brad shoot to attention to Chester Bennington who was on center stage with the rest of the band behind him. _**"AS YOU KNOW THERE IS GOING TO BE A DRAWING FOR CERTAIN LUCKY PEOPLE WHO WILL BE ABLE TO CHOOSE TWO FRIENDS. THEY EACH GET TO SING A SONG OR 2 IF THEY EVEN WANT OR ANYTHING OF THEIR CHOOSING. HELL I DON'T CARE IF YOU RECITE POETRY! THE DRAWING WILL BE IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES!" **_Suddenly the boys had an idea!

"Brad come on we have to sign April and Kate up for that thing."

"And if the girls come back...?"

"It will only take a minute." Brad shrugged. They signed the girls up for the contest and left quickly to be sure that they get back before the girls did.

Just to break the silence Brad said, "I wonder what girls do in the bathroom so long I mean they cant obviously talk that long can they?"

"Wow that was incredibly random Brad," Katie said sitting next to him.

"Apparently they are back how about you ask them yourself," Kyle said knowing that April was somewhere and would hear him then come out of hiding.

"Wow you guys are so weird," said April sitting down next to Kyle. They dismissed the question for now. Kyle tried to put his arm around April but she wouldn't let him. "Hey Kyle no touch." And she got up and walked to the other side of the bench. This made Kyle furious but soon enough he would get his revenge.

"Hey Ape... (April)"

"Oh god you just made my nickname a type of monkey. I think you should change the nickname," April said. Kyle nodded his head. "But you were saying."

"As I was saying do you remember how we met that one day?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I can't remember and I wanted to tell Brad about it."

" Oh ok well I guess I can tell the story. Katie and I were in the middle of a big fight. We were so tensed for the first 5 years here in the U.S. since we first moved here when we were 7. But the fight didn't start till we were 11 and it lasted a few months. At the beginning of the fight I was only bending, then holes began to form from the cracking, then one day I snapped. Kyle found me in a corner at school crying. Kyle saw me, stopped, sat next to me, and we talked. I can remember it so clearly:

_I was sitting in the corner curled in a ball, my hood pulled up to cover my face, tears hot in my eyes steaming down my face. My eyes were red and puffy, my face a purplish red color, and my head in placed in my lap starring at the concrete floor. At that moment I felt so lonely and invincible, but I felt like I was being watched. I looked up and there was Kyle, a good 30 yards away, starring at me. It wasn't the first time I caught him starring at me…"_

"**Oh my god Kyle, that's kinda STALKERISH**!" exclaimed Katie. Everyone laughed a quick laugh, then stopped waiting for April to continue.

"Right when April was going to continue Kyle interrupted. "You know, I was just...," stammered Kyle.

"I guess the new girl is always a little bit more fascinating than the other girls because I always caught you starring at me it made me feel uncomfortable but that one day changed everything," said April getting sucked back into the flash back:

_I looked at him for less than a second and put my head back in my lap. The feeling of someone watching never did go away. I felt someone sit next to me on my right. I lifted my head up and I saw a guy with shaggy brown hair, a mysterious face flawless but flawed at the same time, but then I looked into his eyes they were brown and kinda puppy dog like. They looked different from the rest of his face, his eyes were soft, but something was hidden behind them. They were soft yet confused, and his eyes were begging to understand, begging to know what happened, begging to let me let him comfort me. He smiled a small but beautiful smile…"_

"Now I remember what happened."

"_We just sat there not saying a word, just me starring and him studying his face, and him starring at me thinking whatever he was thinking. I took a minute to look over his shoulder and I noticed my friends some starring at us in amazement some had sad looks others wore looks of pure jeliousy. Not to mention other people who I didn't know looking at me with those same looks. Then Kyle asked "You wanna talk about it?" And I said, "Not really." "I can respect that. You can tell me when your ready." I nodded my head in a yes motion. A few minutes later I decided to tell him. "I trusted her. She betrayed it. She just doesn't understand me. No one understands me," I whispered. "I don't blame her for hating me though, I am not a good sister. I wasn't there for her when she needed it and today I just realized that when she pointed during our fight in the middle of the cafeteria where EVERYONE could see and hear us," I whispered even more quietly. A new set of hot tears on the bridge of spilling over. "Oh. Well I might not understand what your feeling but I do understand you kinda, and maybe sooner or later I will understand more if you give me a chance," Kyle said casually. "What do you understand about me??" I asked as some more tears fell from my eyes. "I understand trust, her spilling that secret was must be unforgivable for you, but don't listen to her. Just be yourself. I think your great the way you are, and don't let anyone convince you other wise," Kyle said in a sweet voice understanding it completely_."

"As you know we were friends for those few months when I needed it, and then like you already know we have been dating for like 2 weeks," April added to the conversation.

"We started dating over spring brake surely you guys remember that. And everyone was ambushing us when we got to school they asked all these questions."

"Yeah we remember, we aren't like you. We don't forget as easily as you do Kyle," Brad said teasingly.

"Wow Kyle that was really deep of you. Maybe you are as sensitive as my sis was trying to convince me you were."

"_We talked a while longer. He even got me to laugh a few times. Then the bell rang. "Well we better get to class." Kyle frowned at the thought. "I'll talk to you later," Kyle said. And sure enough we did then we._ The bad part was I felt like the useless one. Me crying in a corner him trying to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry April the fight was my fault and I shouldn't have told everyone your secret just because I was mad at you. On the bright side you are a great story teller."

"Thanks. And hey sis its not all your fault its mine too. Well the good thing is its over and I don't want to go back to that time."

"_**Attention people!! ITS TIME FOR THE DRAWING!"**_ A clear box was wheeled out on a cart on to the stage. Chester Bennington put his hand into the clear box, the rest of the band behind him, the drummer doing a drum roll to make it seem more dramatic and it did, at that moment Chester Bennington pulled his hand back out with a piece of paper. _**"AND THE FIRST WINNER IS…. KYLE HALE! COME ON UP HERE KYLE." **_Kyle smiled a huge smile and winked at April before he started making his way towards the stage. The closer he got the faster he ran. He made a leap onto the high stage. _**"HEY KYLE." **_Kyle nodded his head towards Chester and the rest of the band. _**"THE SECOND WINNER OF THE CONTEST DRAWING THING OR WHATEVER IT IS. IS… KATE MASON!" **_Kate had bug eyes and immediately starred at Brad with a scowl on her face. "You will pay Brad. You will pay." She reluctantly made her way up to the stage plotting her revenge. _**"HEY KATE!"**_ Kate smiled sweetly, walked up to Chester Bennington, and gave him a quick hug. _**"AS YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE 1 FRIEND WHO I IN THE PARK TODAY TO PREFORM AS WELL AS YOU WILL PREFORM ALSO. SO KYLE WHOS IT GONNA BE??"**_

"_**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THAT SPOT TO MY GIRL APRIL MASON!" **_exclaimed Kyle pumped up and ready for his performance.

"_**ALRIGHT THEN APIL COME ON UP HERE!" **_yelled Chester just as pumped up as Kyle was. April smiled, and shook her head no. Brad saw it and pointed at her. He jumped off the stage. "I'll go if you give me a piggy back ride up there."

Kyle laughed, "Why?"

April smiled thinking of a reason and she found the several perfect reasons.

"1. Because I am to lazy to walk up there myself.

2. Because I like piggy back rides.

And 3. Because you love me and you want me 2 perform for you and piggy back ride seems like fun right now."

Kyle chuckled under his breath. "Ok good enough reasons for me. Jump on my back, and hold tight." April jumped on his back and held on tight.

"Thank you Kyle. For the piggy back ride, for the picking me when you could have picked anyone else, and this last part is going to sound corny but oh well, and for just being here and there when I need you."

"Your right that was corny." April hit him across the head. "Dang you hit hard for a girl." Declared Kyle. April shrugged which was stupid because he couldn't see her. They made there way closer to the stage. Finally they made it to the stage and Kyle climbed up the stage with April still on his back. Kyle released April's hold on him and put her down on the ground. April did the same as Katie and gave Chester Bennington a quick hug, but added everyone else in the band to. _**"AND KATE WHO IS YOUR CHOOSE?"**_

Katie thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant idea. She smiled evily and even laughed evily as she grabbed the microphone. Everyone heard her laugh evily and at that moment Brad knew what was going to happen and he tried to escape but she called his name before the thought registered to his mind. _**"COME ON UP HERE BRAD. YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY CHOOSE." **_He hesitated but then decided that he diserved it and headed towards the stage. Once he was on stage he took the microphone and said, _**"I GUESS I DISERVE WHATEVER YOU DECIDE TO TORTURE ME WITH." **_Katie nodded her head hastily with a scowl on her face. The crowd was confused, and Katie looked pissed.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. HOPE YOU LIKE THE LONG CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES**

**LUV YA**

**CASSIDY **

**(SORRY LEXII WASN'T PRESENT)**


	7. Chapter 7

his poem is called you by lexii

his poem is called you by lexii.

_You_

No matter where I go

You follow me and I know.

Why can't you just leave me?

Are you blind, can't you see?

That I don't want you near.

For all that I fear

Might come back.

For all that I lack,

I will get hurt.

My face down in the dirt.

This is what always happens

My heart is a lens

For all to look through

It doesn't matter who

I don't get why,

You think you aren't any other guy.

When I can see so clearly

That you are one, so just hear me

I'm lost and confused,

I don't know if I can take the abuse.

I don't know what to do.

The problem here is

You.

This poem was written by the one and only Lexii. It won her a spot in a thing called authors anthology and now is published into a book. As well as the 1st chapter of **ill alwaysbe with you**. If you need a you need a refreasher here it is.

Brownie Mix, Old Ladies, and The Perfect Family

"_Eddie Eddie!! Please make us some brownie mix," said a blonde straight haired, blue eyed, short little, beautiful 6 year old. "OH PLEASE EDDIE!!" shouted a brown curly haired, blue eyed, short little, beautiful 6 years old that looked like the other 6 year old. Edward sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to share some with me." Edward walked into the kitchen and said to himself "Darn I hate it when they do that. They are to darn adorable for there own good." The two little six year olds walked into the kitchen after Edward and said, "Since we are such good angles we will help you." "Awwwwwwwww… thanks you guys. You are the best little twin sisters any older brother could ask for."_

_After they finished making the mix, they decided to go sit by the fire and talk while eating brownie mix. As they were eating, the blonde six year old asked, "So Eddie, who's your girlfriend?" Blushing, Edward said, "I don't have a girlfriend, April." The brown haired girl stood up with her hands on her hips and said, "And why don't you have a girlfriend?" "I've been too busy taking care of you guys and Ms. Brewster, Katie," Edward replied. "Well don't let us and that old lady hold you back Eddie!" said April, now standing up too. Edward laughed at their strict tone, like their mother's tone used to be before she died and their father joined the army soon after her death. _

"_Your all the ladies I need at the moment. Except for the old lady next door I could live without her." All three of them started laughing for what seemed like hours. They were truly the perfect family, all three of them. All of the sudden the door flung open; it was Ms. Brewster. __**"GET DOWN, GET DOWN, GET DOW.." CRASH.**__ The three children stared frightened at the sight of the ceiling falling on what was just Ms. Brewster._

_April and Katie started to scream as blood splattered all over them. Edward tried to calm them down and said, "Shhhhh, it's going to be alright." 'We need to get out of here,' thought Edward. Picking the twins up into his well-built arms, he ran out of the apartment looking for a way out. Gliding gracefully down the stairs and out the front door, he was greeted by bombs exploding above their heads. He put the girls down under a big old oak tree that had fallen down years ago. Edward told them to stay put while he goes to find out what's going on. The girls, crying, plead him to stay. "Please Eddie, don't leave us," said both of the twins. "I wont be long, don't worry," he said assuring, then ran off. _

_A Fireman ran by and caught a glimpse of the girls and shouted to one of his body's to come over, and help carry the girls to safety. The girls tried to tell them that their big brother will be back in a minute, but they wouldn't listen._

**5 minutes later**

_Edward came back to find the girls not under the tree, and started panicking. "April, Katie where are you?" His eyes started to fill with tears. Looking around he started to panic even more. Little did he know that there was a bomb heading his way. He noticed people pushing past him trying to get away. He heard them scream __**"BOMB, BOMB, BOMB." **__As he looked over his shoulder the bomb exploded right behind him. His eyes growing larger at the sight he started running as fast as he could and hid in the woods._

and thats it people


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody Hey everybody

Sorry about not writing for a while its because the next chapter is going to be really long and the chapter after that is going to be really long. We hope you love long chapters!

And we really hope you like the story so far!

Sorry again!


End file.
